Dreams
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: "If you dream, but that dream is not acted upon, then it is merely an illusion of the mind. But if you dream and act upon it, then you can change your circumstances. This I did." Akira is a shy girl, she doesn't speak to many people. She is a dreamer. But when she moves to a new school, she realizes you can't just sit back and watch your dreams fade away. DibxOC, Moderate language.
1. First Day

_"Dreams are gateways to what lies dormant in your heart. It just takes something or someone special to awaken those dreams."_

That's all I ever have been. A dreamer. I'm the girl nobody notices. It's like I have to scream just to be heard, even then nobody hears me. Mom has been moving the family from place to place and it's the same story with every school I go to. I become a wallflower, and within a month, barely anyone notices I exist. Everyone almost immediately forgets about me after I leave. Who says this school will be different? It will probably be the same story. "Mom, I really don't think this is a good idea. Everywhere else we've lived, nobody has noticed my existence. Who says this will be different?" I told her. "Sweetie, this is the last time we're moving anywhere. Your father's job required us to move a lot. But now we're staying here, since he's been stationed here for the next 8 years. You're 16, you'll be grown and out on your own by the time your father and I have to end up moving again." She told me as we pulled up to my new school. "I know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I wish dad wasn't in the Army. I'm just saying I wish he didn't have to move so much and that he could spend some time with us instead of always being away." I said with a saddened look on my face. "I know, honey. I wish he wasn't away so much to. But we have to go where his job places him. You better get going, you'll be late!" She said. I got out of the car, and bid her farewell.

"Ah... I hope I make at least one friend at this school." I walked in the doors, and immediately all eyes fell on me. I fumbled to grab something out of my pocket to distract myself from their judgmental stares. Luckily, I pulled out my schedule. I skimmed it to see what class I had first. The subject was unclear, but the teacher's name was Bitters. Room 325. That was upstairs. I headed up the stairwell, and found that hall to be mostly empty, save for a few kids searching their lockers for their materials. I walked down to the end of the hall, and looked for the room numbers. Room 325 was the last one on the left. My nerves were already shot from the stares down in the hall downstairs, so I had to take a minute to mentally prepare myself for whatever lay beyond this door. I took in a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. I saw everyone's eyes shift to me, so I looked away, being the shy individual I am. "Class," I heard someone bark, probably Mrs. Bitters, "This is the newest edition to this wretched school. Her name is Akira." I heard a few people say hi, but I kept my head down due to my shyness. My long brown hair got in my face a few times, so I placed it behind my ears. I hadn't even remembered what I had put on til I looked down. I was wearing a pair of dark blue flared jeans with black heels, and a black rock shirt that had a blood red guitar on it, and a few notes, also blood red, fell in a spiral line from the strings. "Akira, you can say something about yourself then take a seat and shut up." Well, such a nice warm welcome.

"Um..." I started, lost for words. "I'm Akira, and I'm shy at first but I promise I'm nice if you get to know me." I scrambled to find a seat, and I ended up in the front row, next to a boy with jet black hair and glasses that covered a pair of beautiful honey colored eyes. His hair was done up in a jagged spike and the rest laid flat on his head. He wore a black trench coat, black jeans and combat boots, and a dark blue shirt. The heat never subsided from my cheeks, even for a minute. Something seemed different about him, for some reason. He had this dark, but also intelligent nature about him. It was strangely intimidating, but also bewitching and enchanting. I stole small glances at him throughout the period until the bell rang for lunch. Oddly enough, this high school didn't have you switch classes 7 times a day. You stayed in one classroom until lunch, then you got your lunch break and an hour to just hang around and unwind before heading back to the class you were in before lunch. After I ate my lunch, I went out onto the courtyard and leaned against a wall staring up into the clear blue sky, day dreaming and thinking. "Hey." I heard a male voice say, snapping me out of my dream. It was that boy I'd been staring at this morning. I involuntarily shuffled backwards a few feet. "Um... Hi.." My face heated up. "Sorry if I startled you. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Dib." He said. Dib... What a unique name. "I'm Akira." I said as I gave a small bow.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Dib asked. "I'm just thinking and day dreaming a little." The blush on my face intensified, and he could tell. A small smirk crawled onto his face. "Why are you so shy? I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, taking a step forward. "I... Um..." He laughed at my innocence. I bowed my head low. I felt so weak. "I'm sorry. I'm a very shy person." I said weakly. "Well, I can understand that. I used to be shy." He told me. "Really?" "Yeah. I wouldn't even talk to anyone when I was first starting school. It took me about 2 years to get over that. But I think I can help you with this shyness problem." I smiled at the warmth and gentle tone in his voice. "Why don't you come over today after school, Akira? I know how it feels to be alone, and I want to try to help you adjust. I'll walk you over to my house, and we can discuss more there." He walked away, and the whole time I just stared off in his direction. The rest of the day just seemed to drag on, and finally, 2:45 arrived and we were released to go home. Dib waited for me to pack everything up, and we walked to his house together. "So, how old are you anyway Dib?" I asked him. "17. I'll be 18 in about 4 months. How old are you Akira?" He asked me. "I'm 16 going on 17 in 3 months." I told him. "And you just moved here, right?" "Uh-huh." I said timidly.

"Well, the people in this town can be mean, but don't listen to them. They're just being idiots. Even the alien in our class has friends." He said. "There's an alien in our class?" I asked with wide eyes. "Yeah. Did you notice that kid with the purple eyes and green skin? That's him. His name is Zim. He's been here for about 5 years. I've been trying to prove he's an alien ever since he first came here, but nobody believes me. They all think I'm insane." I frowned a little. "I don't. Last time I checked, human eyes aren't purple unless you use colored contact lenses, and human skin isn't green." He looked at me like my words were foreign to him. "You really believe me?" He said incredulously. "Yeah. I don't see a reason not to." I told him. He smiled at me, his big golden eyes sparkling with happiness. "You're the only one that's ever said you believe me." He said. "I am?" I asked. "Yeah... and it's amazing. I've never even been able to make friends because everyone finds my belief in the paranormal to be a little sketchy." Well... That's a nice way of living your life. "Aw... That's such a sad story." I felt like I'd just been punched in the heart. It was sad to hear something like that. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. Oh, here's my house." He said. A tall purple building stood in front of me with an electric fence around it. Dib lead me to his room, and it was absolutely beautiful. It was like floating in space and staring into a burning quasar. White stars peppered the walls on top of black paint. A desk was in the corner with a computer on top of it, and various papers and tools. His bed lay at the far corner of the room next to the window.

Dib sat on his bed, and let me sit next to him. "My sister shouldn't be home for another hour. She's still in middle school. My dad is usually never home, so we've got some time to talk." He told me. "So what's your story anyway? You're a quiet and shy girl, I get that, but why?" He asked me. "Well... I just don't like to get hurt. So I distance myself from everyone." I told him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Everyone else in the world may be jerks and assholes to you, but people in this town just like to cause problems." I smiled, and throughout the night, I found myself opening up more and more. Dib made me laugh I don't know how many times, and I did the same for him. My mother had a 10 o'clock curfew for me, so I gathered my things around 9:45, said bye to Dib, and headed home. I got in the house just as the clock struck 10, and my mom had already passed out in her bedroom. I headed into the kitchen, ate my late dinner, and headed upstairs to my room. I pulled my dark red curtains back and put them in the holders I had nailed to the wall, which my mom had let me paint black. I stared up at the stars again and began dreaming about various subjects. This continued as I laid under my black and red covers until sleep's welcoming embrace reached out to me, and I faded into my dream world.


	2. Closer

**(A/N: I've just decided to make the entire story told from Akira's POV. It makes it easier for me to write.)**

I awoke the next morning to find an overcast grey sky. The world was blanketed in water, and I could hear the distant roll of thunder in the background, and strangely, there was a disquieted feeling in the air. I'm not sure why though. Perhaps Dib could explain the sad feelings. I quickly dressed myself in a black rocker top, black running shoes, and black flare jeans. I threw my hair into a half ponytail, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I lived on the same street as Dib, but he lived a good 8 houses down from me, and as soon as I reached his house he was just walking out the door. "Akira!" I heard him call. I turned to face him. "Good morning, Dib." I said with a small smile. "Morning. Wanna walk to school together?" He asked me. "Yeah, sure." I said casually. The rain seemed to subside for a moment, then it came heavy only a moment later. "Aww, geeze!" I said, remembering I'd forgotten to bring my coat. "Can you hold my stuff for a second?" Dib asked. "Uh.. Sure." He handed me his backpack and laptop, which almost were impossible to carry given that I already had my books in my arms. He took off his black coat and draped it around my shoulders, then took his things. _"Well... Apparently chivalry isn't dead. You just gotta ask for it."_ I thought.

"You looked cold, and it IS raining." Dib told me. "But now you're gonna get drenched." I told him. "Ah, it's fine. As long as you're alright." He said. I smiled and soon we arrived at the school. The rain had let up by then, and we walked into the school together. Again, all eyes fell on me, but now they fell on Dib too. Whispers flew around in the halls. "Why is everyone talking about you?" I asked. "Usually, people avoid me. I told you how everyone thinks I'm insane." He said. "So what, you could walk alone and nobody freaks out, but you make one friend and everyone loses their minds?" I asked. "Pretty much." I can't believe this. Is it so weird to have a friend? Nobody likes to be alone. (**A/N: For my Whovian readers, maybe daleks do but that's a different story.**) I certainly hated loneliness. I wasn't desperate or anything, but I also wasn't one to take loneliness and desertion well. "I'm sorry, but that's just got to be the most ridiculous concept ever. It's weird to be alone all the time, but then everyone freaks when you have one friend. That's a little sketchy." I said. "Yeah, well... Beggars can't be choosers. I just ignore everyone else." He told me. Well, a good strategy is a sign of intelligence. I like intelligence, I can't stand ignorant idiots. The morning seemed to fly by, and soon lunch arrived. I ate with Dib, he had said something to me in the cafeteria, but I hadn't really heard him since I was distracted by my thoughts. I just said yes to everything and we both headed out to the courtyard. It was dry, but still the overcast sky remained. I couldn't shake the disgruntled feeling I had in my stomach.

"Akira, is something wrong?" Dib asked me. I had a somber look about me, and I suppose I just didn't notice. "Uh, yeah. I'm good." I said, unsure of why I felt such darkness. "You sure? You looked like you wanted to cry." He said. "Yeah, yeah... Just, the grey skies are kind of saddening and I already have depression, so that doesn't help my mood." His eyes lost their hopeful glint, and it was replaced by a sympathetic, and also lonely one. I'd become ashamed. "Hey, I don't want you being depressed. Just because I have it doesn't mean you should feel bad." I told him. I smiled, even though for some reason I felt like laying down and crying. "I know... But someone as sweet as you shouldn't be so disgruntled." I melted internally, though I managed to keep my composure externally. "That's very sweet of you to say." I told him.

The rest of the day dragged on and on, but I couldn't wait til the final bell rang. It was friday, and that meant a weekend doing whatever I wanted to do. Maybe hang out with Dib a little. Not sure, I'm just glad to be away from school for a couple days. The final bell finally rang, and I dashed out the doors and down the sidewalk. I had to stop at the corner so I could catch my breath, and I'd forgotten about Dib, so I figured I'd wait for him. I saw him come bolting down the road a few minutes later. "Akira, what the hell was that about? You were supposed to wait for me." He said. "Was I?" I said in a mock innocence tone. "Just don't dash out like that. I had no idea where the hell you were, and we're supposed to hang out all weekend." He told me. "We are?" I said. I hadn't remembered ever making plans with him. "You weren't listening during lunch, were you?" He asked. "Honestly... I was too distracted by my own day dreaming again. I'm sorry." He didn't look mad at me, he just had an 'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-listen-to-me' look on his face. "Well, let's get to your house then I can fill you in." We raced each other down the sidewalk, and naturally, I beat him to my house. By the time we had reached the porch, we were utterly exhausted, heaving and breathing heavily. "Ok... Now that we've given our lungs their exercise... Let's get inside." I said as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

My mother greeted us when we walked in the living room. "Akira, you look tired." She said. "Yeah... Just ran home..." I said, still tired from running. "Oh, and who might this be?" She said as Dib entered the room. "This is Dib, he's a friend." My mother smiled at us both. "Well, what are you two up to?" She asked us. "We're just gonna go up to my room and hang out for awhile." I told her. "Leave the door cracked." She told us. "Mom! We're not gonna do anything but talk!" I said, my face beginning to glow crimson. "Let's get upstairs, Dib." I took his arm, and pulled him up to my room. We sat on my bed, and talked for hours on end. Dib kept on glancing around the room, looking at the things I had hanging on the walls. Anything from the anime drawings, to the black and blood red themed shelves that housed all my Japanese books and one in particular that housed my Doctor Who items. "You sure do have a lot of different interests." He said. "Yeah well... When you move around as much as I do, you pick up on different things." We spent the evening talking, laughing, sharing stories, and just getting closer. His sister called him, and soon he had to leave. He got up, got his stuff, and I lead him to the door. "It was fun hanging out Akira. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door to leave, but before he stepped outside, he leaned down and hugged me. My face returned to its scarlet hue, and I wrapped my arms around him. He let go a minute later, and walked out. I leaned against the door frame, and stared out into the night sky. "Bye..." I whispered when he was out of sight. I smiled, and slowly went back inside. I shut the door, and ran up to my room. I quickly changed into my PJ's and fell onto my bed, ready for a night of sleep.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

_It had seemed like I had only been sleeping for 3 seconds when I opened my eyes. I was no longer in my bed. In fact, I wasn't in my house. I was on the street, surrounded by a thick, crimson liquid, which I assumed was blood. I was laying down, and my arms were on top of my stomach. The blood had been leaking from my abdomen, and it left a streak that ran to my head, and caked my hair in the thick, sticky substance. I didn't know why I had been bleeding. All I knew was that I was scared. My hands became soaked with blood, and I heard a male voice above me. Whoever he was, I couldn't see him. "Akira! Please, just hang on. I'm trying to patch your wounds." The voice was so familiar. "Dib?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me." He replied sweetly. "Why can't I see you? I'm scared." I said. "You were in a serious car crash. You're blinded temporarily." He told me. "But that's impossible. I can see the blood on my stomach, and there's blood in my hair." I said. "Then your mind must be doing the seeing for you. But your eyes are useless as of right now. For some reason, I'm invisible. But I swear, I'm right here next to you, and you're bleeding very heavily. I'm trying to save you but I just don't know if I can." He said. "I don't care... As long as you're here." I told him. "But I do. I can't lose you..." He said. _

_Time passed, and soon I felt the blood stop flowing. Where I once felt an open wound, I now felt layer upon layer of gauze. Had Dib saved my life? What even caused me to bleed? "Dib? Are you still here?" I asked. My eyesight hadn't fully returned yet, though I could make out the outline of a boy with spiked hair. "Yes. You've finally stopped bleeding." He told me. "What the hell did I hit? Why was I bleeding so much?" I asked. "You flew right through the windshield and a piece of broken glass sliced you right open." My eyes began to adjust more, and finally I could see the face of my hero. He had tear stains on his cheeks, and his glasses were cracked. "Dib... Have you been crying?" I said as I stared softly into the amber behind his glasses. He looked away. "No." He said flatly. "Don't lie." I said. "I can see the tear stains." He faced me, his eyes glassy with new tears. My heart broke seeing him cry. I scooted closer to him, as he had apparently carried me in from the street and I was now on the couch in his house. "I hate to see you so upset... But why?" I asked him. A rogue tear streamed its way down his face. "I was so scared... I was scared I would lose you. Then I would never get the chance to tell you..." He stopped and began to cry softly._

_"Tell me what?" I asked him. He dried his eyes, and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he began running his fingers through my hair. He pulled away, and stared into my dark blue eyes. He leaned in closer, and I could feel my cheeks glow bright scarlet. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and closed his eyes. I left mine open for a moment, but soon eased into it and allowed my eyelids to slowly descend. He pulled away what seemed like an eternity later. He stroked my cheeks, which were still bright red. A small smile fell to his face, and a look of relief overcame his eyes. The sadness had vanished. "I love you, Akira..." My eyes grew wide, and soon I felt tears of joy come to my eyes. "I love you too, Dib..." He held me in his arms, and I felt myself melt inside. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I'm just glad he did._

I awoke with a start. "Huh... Was that a dream or a nightmare?" I said. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. But, why was I regretting waking up? I fell silent, and stared up at the ceiling, analyzing my dream. What had it meant? Why had it been about Dib? I haven't known him that long. I shouldn't feel like this... Should I? The warmth in my chest never faded, even for a second. _"But why did he tell me he loved me?"_ I thought. It was such a beautiful dream, or nightmare... Whatever it was, I didn't want to wake up from it. But I don't know why. If I could only find the answer... My phone vibrated, snapping me from my thoughts. It was a text from Dib. I'd forgotten he had stolen my phone the night before. He must have taken my number and put it in his phone, and put his number in my phone.

**"Hey Akira! Do you want to hang out today?"** The text read. I immediately replied

**"Hey Dib. Yeah, sure that sounds awesome... Just uh, meet me at my house in about 10 minutes. *Bleeding Angel* **He'd probably be confused about my signature. Oh well.

Dib arrived right on time, and we went upstairs. I hadn't heard much of what he said again, I was distracted by my dream... nightmare... thing. "Akira? Hey, what's going on with you today?" I heard Dib say. "Huh? What? Oh... I'm so sorry. I just... I had some sort of dream, only it seemed like a nightmare at the same time. But I regretted waking up today. I wanted to stay in that dream. It was beautiful, but scary as well." Dib rubbed my back. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. It was just a dream." He told me. "Yes... But dreams are more than just random mental images that flash in your sleep... They mean something... I just don't know what mine meant." I told him. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him what it was about. He'd probably think I was an obsessive psychotic girl that falls in love to quickly and too easily. If that's even what was going on... I was so confused. "I don't think you'd get it right now." I said plainly. "By the way... What was with that random hug before you left last night?" I asked. His face was tinted red. He turned away. "It was just a friendly way of saying bye... That's all." He said. "Ok.." We spent the day together, and my mom said he could even stay then night. But we had to leave the door open when we went to bed, and since there was only one bed in my room... We'd have to share a bed. Yay... Nighttime fell, and I quickly changed into my sleeping clothes. Simple basketball shorts and a black tank top. Dib was in a white shirt, and black shorts. He climbed into bed, and I followed suit. He took off his glasses, and covered himself. "Goodnight, Akira." He called. "Goodnight, Dib." I replied. He drifted to sleep almost immediately and I stayed awake a bit longer, still skimming my dream. Soon, sleep's calming embrace reached out to me, and I gave in as I felt my eyelids descend and I drifted once again to my dreams.


	4. Awakening to Another Dream

I awoke the next morning to quite a shocking sight. For some reason, my head was laying on Dib's chest and he had his arms around me. Did we move that way in our sleep? He was still asleep, so I didn't want to wake him up. My mind was racing in a million different directions, though. _"Oh my God! Is this supposed to be happening? Do I want it to be happening?"_ I thought. My face felt so hot, it must have looked like the blood was about to pop out of the skin. Every now and again, I would close my eyes and try to sleep a little more. But I ended up stirring in the bed, and every time I did, Dib would tighten his grip on me a bit more. My eyes began to water, but I immediately pushed the tears away. They'd wake him for sure. What seemed like an eternity later, he woke up and his eyes darted towards me, though I feigned still being asleep. He shook me lightly a few times. "Akira... Akira!" I heard him say. I cracked my eyes open more so than what they were. "Yeah?" I asked. He stared at me for a second, as if he were expecting me to know what was going on. I looked around quickly, his arms were still wrapped around me. "How did this happen?" I asked. "Hell if I know." Dib said. I wasn't entirely sure whether I wanted to complain about it, or be happy that he was holding me.

"Uh..." I heard him say. "Oh! Sorry." I got off him, and let him get dressed. Still, my mind was abuzz with thoughts, confusion, happiness, and a bit of sadness. I pulled a pillow over my face, and lightly groaned into it. The stress of not knowing what I wanted to be happening was freaking me out, and I couldn't let Dib know what was going on. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I couldn't focus on anything but my thoughts. My emotions were running rampant, and I had absolutely no control over it. "Akira? You alright?" He asked me. My eyes slowly followed the sound of his voice. I didn't want to look at him at the moment. "Yeah... Just, uh, gimme a few minutes." He headed down stairs to get some breakfast. The house was pretty much empty, since mom had left for work around 6 this morning and it was already 8:45. My mind still whirred with thoughts and emotions, so I grabbed my ipod out from the drawer in my bedside table and decided to listen to music.

_Nemurenu yoru ni mata yozora wo miagete  
Sasayaku you ni kimi wo sagasu_

_Hikareau hoshi ga iro wo tomoshite  
Seiza no you ni sono te wo nobaseba_

_"Matataku hikari tooku fusaida omoi afureru"_

_Kimi dake wa kagayaita hoshi no hikari no you ni  
Kono boku wo terashite kure_

_Soba ni ite soba ni ite  
Kanawanu yume demo ii  
Ima wa sono koe wo kikasete..._

_Hate naki meiro kono ashi wo tomeru toki  
Kimi no kotoba ga michi wo terasu_

_Hanayaida kioku dake wo tayori ni  
Ushiro wo furimuku koto wa mou dekinai_

_"Kimi kara nobiru hosoi yubi ga amata no kokoro tsunagi"  
"Kodoku wo ai de somete yuku"_

_Itsumademo dokomademo  
Tooku kono sora no shita  
Bokutachi wa tsunagatteru_

_Nakanaide nakanaide  
Tsunaida te no nukumori  
Sou egao ni kaete_

_Makenaide matte ite  
Boku wa tsuyokunai kedo  
Sukoshizutsu aruite yuku yo_

_Sora kakeru nagareboshi  
Tsukamaetara ima sugu  
Boku ga kimi no koto terasu yo_

Still, the thoughts raced around like horses on a track... I had to think... But I just didn't have time to.

_Yet again I look up at the night sky on a sleepless night  
Searching for you in a whisper_

_Two stars are drawn together, shining their colors  
If you reach out your hand like that constellation_

_"__The twinkling light makes long locked-up feelings spill over"_

_You are my only shining starlight  
Shine on me_

_Be by my side, be by my side  
I don't care if it's just a dream that won't come true  
Let me hear your voice now..._

_When I come to a stop in an endless maze  
Your words light my way_

_All I have to guide me are bright memories  
I can't look back now_

_"__Your slender, outstretched fingers join countless hearts"  
"You stain my loneliness with love"_

_Forever, wherever we are  
We're connected  
Under this distant sky_

_Don't cry, don't cry  
Turn the warmth of my hand in yours  
Yeah, into a smile_

_Don't give up, wait for me  
I'm not strong  
But I'm walking to you, step by step_

_When a shooting star falls from the sky  
Catch it  
And right away I'll shine on you_

I suppose I will have to think about it later... I had to get downstairs before Dib worried. I turned my Ipod off, and headed down stairs. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

**(A/N: If you are wondering, that song is called "Polaris" by DuelJewel. It's an amazing Japanese Rock band that my best friend was into before he died a few weeks ago. Can I get some more reviews, please?)**


	5. Seasons

**(A/N: I'm getting tired of the tedious day to day writing, and I wanna jump into the fluff so this chapter will be mostly time skips based on seasons, and various things Dib and Akira do during the seasons, and it'll put them at a bit of an older age, and they'll be closer because this will end up at them having known each other for a year by the time the chapter is done, so Akira and Dib having intensified feelings for each other will make more sense. Now, since the story begins at the beginning of the school year, usually around August, the first one will be Fall, and it will be in November which is Akira's birth month. The next will be in December, Dib's birth month. Etc.)**

**Fall**

11/14

It's my birthday today! Finally 17. I woke up to see the sun shining beautifully outside, and to find a text message from Dib.

**I'm coming over later. I have a surprise for you.**

Well, that's sweet. I've already known Dib for 3 months now, and he's just been an absolutely amazing friend. When I got sick from being out in the rain a few days ago, Dib carried me all the way back to his house and nursed me back to health. I keep having dreams about him to... All of them ending with him and I being together. I still don't know why. Should it be obvious? Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not.

Time passed, and soon I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "It's open." I said. I expected my mother to come in with a present or something, nope. The door extended to it's full width, and Dib entered, his hands behind his back. "Happy Birthday, Akira." He said with a warm smile crawling to his face. I smiled back. "Thanks, Dib. What's that behind your back?" I asked. "Close your eyes." He told me. "Aww, come on. I don't like the whole secrecy thing." I said with a pout on my face. He mocked me and pouted the same way. "Pwease? For me?" Damn his adorableness! "Fine." I said as I reluctantly shut my eyes. I felt him place something in my lap, and he told me to open my eyes. I looked down, and I found a small box wrapped in shiny crimson paper. I ripped off the paper, and opened the box. It was a beautiful bracelet, with Japanese characters for charms. The chain was gold, and the symbols were silver. There were 3 of them. "Ai", meaning love, "Negai", meaning wishes, and "Yume" meaning dreams. I smiled and tried to keep myself from screaming. "Oh my God! This is beautiful! Thank you Dib, I love it!" I shrieked. He hugged me tight, and I felt myself melting inside from his warmth. "Race you outside to play in the leaves!" I said as I bolted out of the room and down the stairs, with Dib close behind.

We both flopped down into the nearest pile of leaves, and began rolling around in the crisp, crunchy pile of reds, yellows, browns, and oranges. He piled a bunch of them into balls and hurled them at me, it was like a snowball fight, but with leaves.

**Winter**

12/16

Dib and I walked through the forest, the bare trees glistened with the freshly fallen white powder. The world around us was blanketed in this white, sparkling beauty that melted at the slightest amount of heat. The sky was a blank white canvas, ready to coat the world again in white. "It's so beautiful..." I said softly. "It is." I heard him say. "I just wish that the world could look as pure and innocent as it does when it's covered in snow all the time. Snow just makes the world look more beautiful." I said as I ran my fingers along the snow-covered bark. Soon, the silent beauty fell quietly to the earth once more. It made its way to my black fur boots, and covered me to my silver shirt. My black jeans had become harder to walk in, and my hands grew colder with the decreasing temperature. I tried to use my own breath to warm them, to no avail. I gave up, and just put my hands at my sides. I felt someone interlock their fingers with mine. I turned to see whose hand was in mine. Dib. I looked at our hands, and back up at him. A shy smile sprawled itself on his face. "Y-You looked cold." He said sheepishly. "I was." I said plainly. I smiled, and looked forward as we walked back home, hands intertwined the whole way there.

**Spring**

4/7

I was playing in the rain, as I usually do when it rains, when I heard a voice from behind me. "Having fun?" The voice called. "Yes, Dib. Yes I am." I said smugly. He smirked, and started splashing me with water. "Dib! Come on, knock it off!" I said. "I thought you liked playing in water." He retorted. "Touche." I replied. I pulled a water pistol from my poncho, and started spritzing him endlessly. "Come on! That REALLY isn't fair! I don't have a pistol!" He whined. "Shut up and take this." I said, handing him my spare. We sprayed each other until it started getting dark. After all the water was used up, we said goodnight, and headed home. Yeah, he's 18, and I'm 17, but that doesn't mean we can't act 10.

**Summer**

7/26

School is starting back soon. Dib and I are both entering our Senior year of high school. Dib should have already graduated, but he started school a year late. I didn't want to start my last year of high school. Usually, that meant sad goodbyes at the end of the year, and there's the looming feeling of dread all through the year. I was sad most of the time, but Dib always was there to cheer me up. I've been having my dreams again. They stopped there for awhile. But now they've started again. I wasn't sure what to think. I loved the fact that they had beautiful endings, but what scared me is that I didn't know why I was having them. I never told Dib about them though. I just don't want to scare him. Dib had been staying the week with me, because his house became rather mundane during the summer. Though, I did help with a few stake outs when he would go spy on Zim. I found it quite hilarious the way he would rant and rave about him being right about Zim's real identity. It was cute. One night, after we had just got done planting cams in his base, we laid on top of his car's hood and just stared up at the clear night sky as it slowly became peppered with bright stars. The radio had been playing Alternative Rock. It was on shuffle, when suddenly "Far Away" by Nickelback played. My face had a pink tint to it as I listened to the song, and thought about the boy next to me. The warm summer breeze gently pushed my hair out of my face. The lightning bugs added a gentle green glow to the navy blue sky. I only wish I knew his thoughts at this moment...

**(A/N: Well, how'd I do? Good? It was a good time skip... They've now known each other for a year. Akira's feelings towards Dib have obviously grown. Have his feelings grown? Next chapter it gets fluffy.)**


	6. Confession

**(A/N: This is where it gets fluffy people. It begins with her journal entry. This is going to switch from her POV to a 3rd person POV, and this is the only chapter that will do that. It will go from her journal to his, then half way through, it will switch back to Akira's POV.)**

10/15

These feelings I've been having since last Christmas are really starting to annoy me. Dib took me out on Christmas Eve and we walked through the dimly lit woods. The freshly fallen snow glistened and gleamed in the pale blue and lavender twilight sky. He stopped me in the middle of the path, and told me how appreciative he was that I hung around him. His large honey colored eyes sparkled with emotion behind his glasses. What was he trying to tell me, if anything at all? My patience has definitely reached its nadir. I don't know whether he loves me or not, like in the dreams I've been having, but I do know one thing. No matter how much I try to ignore it, or put it off, I have to admit it. I love him. He just doesn't know... God, I wish I had the confidence to tell him. But, there's so many what if questions that come to mind. _"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I just embarrass myself? Should I feel this way?" _I doubt myself so much, I don't know what to think about anything anymore.

It's mid October now, and we're on fall break. Dib and I have decided on spending the entire week together. But, can I tell him? I really want it to go well.

**Dib's journal entry**

10/15

I don't know what it is, but Akira is on my mind a lot more than usual... Ever since last Christmas, I've felt something for her, more special than a friendship. I just can't figure out what it is. Is it love? No... No, it couldn't be... Could it? It's like someone put my heart in an oven every time I see her. When she hugs me, I don't want to let go. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle every time I say something nice about her, whether it's talking about how beautiful she looks, or saying something about her personality. Damn... I just wish I knew how to handle my emotions... I don't know how the hell I'm gonna tell her... But I need to. Anymore holding back and I might regret it later.

**Akira POV**

Dib showed up at my house around 3 this afternoon. I knew I probably wouldn't be making eye contact. "Akira, I need to talk to you. It's very important." He told me. "Well, hello to you to." I said as I shot him a mock glare. "We should go somewhere more private. Your house is too... crowded. Someone might hear." I laughed at this. "Dude, it's only my mom and me in the house." I said as I jokingly punched him in the arm. "Yes, I know but I just really would rather it be me and you alone when I say what's needed to be said." "Why don't we just go up to my room? I can lock my door and nobody will hear, these walls are crazy thick." I told him. "Huh... Fine." I dragged him upstairs, and we shut the door and locked it. "Now, what was so important that you just had to have privacy about?" I asked him. "Sit down." He said. I sat myself on my bed, and watched him expectantly. "I've needed to say this for quite some time. Akira, whenever I look at you, my pulse speeds up, and my heart feels warm and soft. I feel like holding you and never letting you go. Last winter, when we were walking through the woods, I held your hand not only to warm you up, but because I felt something special for you. I still do. What I'm getting at is, I love you. How someone as beautiful and sweet as you could end up with me, I'll never know. Sometimes it all feels like this amazing dream I never want to wake up from. I need you... But you probably don't need me." He said.

His eyes were filled with hope, but sadness at the same time. I stood to my feet. "You're wrong." I told him as I gripped his shoulders. "What?" He asked, bewildered by what I'd said. "I said you're wrong... I've loved you ever since I met you. It just took me forever to realize what it was. I thought, initially, that it was nothing more than a mere crush. No... It was something much deeper. Dib, I need you as much as you need me, if not more. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Any girl would be lucky to have you, I'm just thankful it's me." I told him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "Then perhaps you could answer this question. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. "Hell yes I will." He smiled, and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him go a minute later. That warm smile never left his face. "I love you Akira." He said. "I love you too, Dib." I said. Is there any better thing than a fairy tale ending?

**(A/N: Nya! That's adorable! Opinions? Till next update, BYE!)**


End file.
